


The Color of Your Eyes

by Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan



Category: NCIS
Genre: Daydreams, F/M, Rule 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14064816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan/pseuds/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan
Summary: Fluff ficlet about Tony and Ziva thinking about each other's eyes. Season 10-ish. Part of the "You Complete Me" universe.





	The Color of Your Eyes

The Color of Your Eyes

Tony and Ziva fluff about looking into each other's eyes, season X (10)

' _Chocolate; molten dark chocolate_.' Tony's thoughts wandered to Ziva's eyes. They never shut up and he could read her eyes almost any time he wanted. He could lose himself in those chocolate pools so easily.

The owner of said eyes snapped him out of his daydreams from across the bullpen, "TONY! What do you have on the sister?"

"Oh, uh, just that she has lived at six different addresses in the past seven years. She has been at the place where we talked to her for a little over six months." Tony moved to put the information on the plasma so the entire team could view what he found. He stood up and Ziva moved closer at the same time. He made eye contact with her, grinning.

' _Emeralds, beautiful, green emeralds_.' Ziva thought about Tony's eyes as his locked with hers. She could swim in those emerald orbs forever, and she knew he'd let her.

The owner of the emerald pools waved a hand in front of her face, "Ziva? Earth to Ziva?"

She exited her daydream, "What, Tony?" She tried not to sound too annoyed.

"The bank account? What did you find?" Tony handed her the remote for the plasma.

She brushed her hand on his as she took the remote, feeling fire where they touched. She knew Tony felt it as well. "Um, the bank account has very little money in it now, but a large deposit about a month ago was followed by a same amount withdrawal. Twenty thousand dollars, US dollars."

"Where in the heck did a petty officer and his waitress sister get that kind of money?" Tim remarked to all. "Any trails on the money, Ziva?"

"It was deposited via a night drop with a money order. I could not find anything else. The withdrawal was a transfer to an account in the Caymans. The whole thing is rather eely, do you not think?'

"EELY? Did you mean fishy?" Tony grinned at Ziva and again locked eyes with her. ' _Oh those chocolate orbs, drawing me in and mesmerizing me_.'

"They both stink." Ziva locked her gaze on Tony's eyes. _'I am floating in emerald pools and being carried away_.' She grinned at him and playfully touched his cheek with her hand. More fire at the touch, and when he responded by playfully putting his hand against hers, she thought she might just burst into flames.

"Hey, quit the eye sex and get back to work!" Gibbs voice brought them both back to reality. He head slapped both of them as he walked past. He muttered something about Rule 12 and kept going towards the elevator.


End file.
